


Into A New Life

by quicksilverace



Series: This Is A Circular Story (Aka The Great Comet Reincarnation AU) [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Other, Reincarnation AU, btw anatole is about 10 in this, esp the kuragins tbh, god i love writing sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverace/pseuds/quicksilverace
Summary: Anatole runs into a kid at  the park.





	Into A New Life

“Do you have a sister?” Isaac asked. 

Anatole sighed, his eyebrows furrowing a bit.

“I used to, I had a brother too. My sister was the prettiest, most cunning women I knew. I remember she turned heads every time she entered a room, dazzling everyone with her wits and charm.” 

Isaac fidgeted a bit with the end of his scarf. “And your brother?” 

“My brother was the smartest guy I knew, even if he was a bit odd. He absolutely captivated anyone around him. ‘The charming prince’ they used to call him.” 

Isaac’s eyes darted up, his fingers freezing in place. 

“Prince? Prince where? Do you remember his name?” 

Anatole blanked, staring down at the kid. 

“Um, yes, a prince. If I remember correctly it was 19th century Russia, can’t recall his name though.” 

Isaac latched onto his wrist, his grey eyes piercing Anatole’s with an uncharacteristic urgency for a five-year-old.

“ _ Do you remember your name?”  _

“Uh, yes. Yes I do, my name was Anatole.” 

Isaac yanked Anatole even farther downwards. 

“ _ Anatole who? _ ”

Anatole couldn’t help but note the strange feeling of familiarity he felt the longer he stared into Isaac’s eyes. He could  _ almost _ place a name to it. 

“Kuragin. Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin.” 

The next few moments were a blur as Anatole was suddenly swung around by the  _ surprising fast _ five-year-old. Isaac’s eyes darted from side to side as he mumbled what sounded like French under his breath, his grip on Anatole’s wrist unfalteringly tight. 

Before he had time to adjust, he was suddenly forced to a halt as Isaac came to stop in

front of a young girl. 

 

The girl was obviously his sister. Her brown curls were identical to Isaac’s, as were her bright eyes. Her hair was mostly down, with a chunk of it pulled to the back. And her hands were buried in the pockets of a thick fur-lined coat. 

“Lito! Where have you been?” 

Isaac bounced slightly, a wide grin on his face. 

“ _ Lena! Look, I found him! _ ” He spoke in French, gesturing wildly at Anatole before grabbing his wrist yet again. 

“Here, look! Okay, tell her what you told me.”

Anatole scratched at his neck, looking from Isaac to who he assumed was Elena.  

“Uh… I had a brother? And a sister?” 

Isaac made a motion, mouthing “ _ After that _ ” while Elena stared blankly. 

“I was a prince? In 19th century Russia?” 

Elena straightened up a bit, making brief eye contact with her brother, who only gave a slight thumbs-up in return. 

“Yeah, but what was your  _ name? _ ” 

“Anatole Kuragin?” 

It honestly sounded more like a question than a statement, but even so he watched as Elena clasped her hands to her mouth and stumbled back. Isaac, on the other hand, was flitting between watching Anatole and watching his sister. 

“ _ Tolya, is that really you?” _ She spoke in Russian, reaching a hand out to gently clasp his shoulder. “ _ Do you remember me? _ ” 

Flashes of a black-haired woman passed through his mind. He saw her as a young girl, reading him stories late at night. He saw her as a teenager, chatting at parties and entertaining guests. Next she was a young woman, married to a husband she so obviously despised. She was next to him for almost his entire life, until he went to war. The next memory he had of her was from a letter written by his father. Begging him to attend the funeral of his sister. His sister…

“Hélène?” 

Elena- No,  _ Hélène _ , nodded. “God, it really is you… where have you been?” 

He smiled, wiping tears from his eyes. “Well, I’ve been everywhere, of course! But, right now, I live a little ways from the park. In the Greenwoods area!”

Hélène seemed to perk up a bit, her eyes growing wide. “ _ Really? _ ” 

“Yeah! Say, have you found anyone else? I’ve actually been reincarnated with Natasha for a while!” 

She blinked in shock, her mouth curling into a small smirk. “She can’t be very pleased about that.”  

His face was tinted with red as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Well, no. She wasn’t at first. But I apologized for the whole abduction thing and we kinda became friends.” “Speaking of the abduction,” Hélène interjected. “Have you found Fedya yet? I haven’t seen him since Russia.” 

He shook his head, letting out a dejected sigh. “Same. I think I might’ve passed him a few lives ago, but I couldn’t be sure.” 

They both quieted down, Hélène stared down at her boots, her face unreadable. 

“What about Lito?” Anatole finally offered. Though he grew confused at Hélène’s raised brow and cocked head. “What do you mean, ‘What about Lito’?” 

“Like, where is he?” 

Hélène caught her brother’s eye, mouthing something before bursting into laughter. 

“Oh my god, you really have no idea? Jesus, he’s to your left.” 

Anatole turned, only finding a very disgruntled Isaac. 

_ Oh. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so there's A) an incredible lack of Ippolit Kuragin content and B) an incredible lack of reincarnation aus so I've decided to kill two birds with one stone.


End file.
